eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Never 2 Far - Eminem
Never 2 Far Lyrics. Hey what up man? What up dog? Ya heard? Chillen, cold as hell Yes it is, hey Busta didn't come here did he? No, hey look, you got fifteen cent? Nah, I got just enough to get on the bus, I'm broke We gotta go to the store alright man quick cause I'm short Yeah, we gonna have enough time to go to the store? Nah, look.. You should just, how much you got there? I only got 75, I'm sure I got a dollar know what I mean.. Just throw it in there they ain't gonna know You know what look, I'm sick of taking this damn bus everywhere man You gotta make some moves or something I know look, I'm trying to get rich, I got a baby on the way, I don't even got a car, you know what I'm saying? I still stay with my moms, 21 and still with my moms Look hey, we gotta make some hit records or something, you know what I'm saying? Cause I'm tired of being broke 1: Cause all I do is yearn a life without a concern And dream of having a turn to earn money to burn Mapping out my strategies to get rich huh My desire is like a scratch that needs to get itched huh Cause man I live in the D, this shit ain't given for free Nothing's different to me, so what, it's easy to see I'll be the prisoner to flee, all of this misery I'm not wishing to be another fish in the sea But just an MC, so listen to me, but if you disagree You missing the key, you ain't even in the brisk of the tea Unconditionally my aspects to cash checks My objects were never to swab decks It's up to you the decision is yours If what you vision is tours, or a mission less course When shit is in the stores, cause you can be a star Chorus: No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh, cause you can be king You can rule the world, you can do anything It's on you baby, cause you can be a star No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh, cause you can be king You can rule the world, you can do anything It's on you baby, cause you can be a star No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh You know what I'm saying, see what I'm talking about man? Cause that's it Yeah A million dollars ain't even that far away man Yo we got to get the money man, I can't be broke for the rest of my life Yeah I hear what your saying, look there's got to be something better, you know what I'm saying? I can't live like this for the rest of my life man, bumming rides everywhere I go Yeah, what's up with Lexus' and Land cruisers'? 2: Yo I'm not about to chance it and dismiss handling business I'm canceling Christmas to gamble and risk this Financial interest is the matter at hand I got an adequate plan for stab at a grand I grab what I can and do what I must Pursue what I lust, it's true that I just choose The few that I trust, thems the people that I still got Fuck with gangsta fill pot, get your grill shot The 5 Elemantz for life my man Thyme Proof, Kyu and Denaun, we move through into time My crews true and divine, we never fronted We just wanted to be funded, and live to be a hundred Instead of hunted or being wanted as fugitives It's all about a man planning what his future is What he can do for his to be a star Chorus: No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh, cause you can be king You can rule the world, you can do anything It's on you baby, cause you can be a star No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh, cause you can be kingYou can rule the world, you can do anything It's on you baby, cause you can be a star No matter wherever you are, you're never too far From revenue huh That's what I'm talking about, I'm not trying to be the player, I'm trying to be the man, I'm want to be President Yo forgot that President man I'm trying to be king, making dead presidents, you know what I'm saying? Yeah Getting money anytime I want owning my own businesses and all that, you know what I'm saying? Yeah, I'm trying to be a millionare man, hahaha, but don't all you know You only live once ninety six baby Category:All Pages Category:Infinite